


Two Ears, One Mouth

by Eris18



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks, because he cannot speak. He won't be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ears, One Mouth

He stood, muzzled and presented to the Asgardian court as a prisoner. Of _course_ he glared; this is where it had all started.

Oh, the Allfather would claim that speeches were heralded, that bards were valued. But no such skills were suitable for one he had so long claimed to be his son.

All those times, all those attempts to make people hear him - to no avail. No, the only words here were “mead” and “sparring”.

If you could not force someone to submit by hand, then you could not force them to submit.

They had ignored him, interrupted him, mocked him, even. For hundreds of years, he had been forced to remain silent, and thus powerless.

It had been frustrating, yes, but he had accepted it. He was just an Asgardian who couldn’t fight. It was awkward, yes, but he had ways around it - his magic, for example. And his body.

Though that also had the habit of getting him into trouble; Sleipnir being a prime example.

But now, here he stood, once again gagged and powerless.

Oh, if only they had stopped and let him speak. It would not have come to this. He would have been willing to share _everything_ with them.

If only they had _listened_.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I was so angry when I wrote this. I just HATE not being listened to, and then Loki...and then this happened.


End file.
